


baby, you are all that i adore

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Look no angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, dancer hyunjin, hyunjin's brother ships them, i'm SOFT, it's just soft, this is the cutest thing i've ever written, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: In which Hyunjin loses his little brother at the supermarket and the one who finds him just happens to be Hyunjin's cute neighbor he has a major crush on.





	baby, you are all that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh i have no idea what this thing is  
> I just wanted to write very cute hyunin and this is the result haha  
> I seriously think this is one of my best works so far(maybe the best even lol) so I really hope you'll like it as well ^^  
> Have fun reading <3  
> Title: The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun

"Hyung! Look at that!"

"Hyung! I want ice cream!"

"Hyung, hyung! I want that toy!"

Hyunjin groans, throwing his head back when Hyunki points out another unnecessary thing he doesn't need but wants anyway, hurrying towards it.

Hyunjin's week has been, to say the least, horrible.

First he forgot that he had a test coming up, and he found out about it literally a minute before the actual test. So of course he failed it, because he didn't study at all.

Then he lost his phone at school the next day, only to find it broken near the school gates when he was on his way home. His parents were pissed when he told them about it, but luckily he got his father's old cell phone to use until he gets a new one.

Then his parents told him that they were going on a vacation. Which was really good, Hyunjin is glad that his parents can have some time to relax from their work. But he thought that Hyunki would be going with them, because Hyunki always went everywhere with their parents.

And of course, he thought wrong. He has to babysit his five-year-old brother for the whole week, and his plans to hang out with his dance team members are crushed.

Minho, being the _very great best friend_  he is, just laughed in Hyunjin's face when the younger complained about it. Felix just chuckled and pat Hyunjin's head and said _That's too bad, mate. But we can hang out later._

Hyunjin sighs and follows Hyunki who is already hugging the toy to his chest and staring at Hyunjin with pleading eyes.

"Hey, I already promised you we would go get ice cream after this. Choose one."

"But hyung!"

"No buts! It's either the toy or ice cream."

Hyunki pouts, hesitantly loosening his hold around the toy, putting it back on the shelf neatly. "You are mean, hyung! Mom and dad always buy me toys."

"Yeah, and that's why you don't need any more of them. Come on, I need to pick up something to eat. Then we can go home." With that, Hyunjin turns on his heels and heads towards the food section, not checking if Hyunki is following him.

He should have.

"Hey, Ki, what do you want to eat? Is pizza okay?" Hyunjin asks, his eyes scanning the dozens of packages on the shelves of the large fridge, his brows knitted together. "Ki?"

Hyunjin sighs when he doesn't get a response, whipping his head to look next to him.

Hyunki isn't there. Hyunjin frowns, looking around. "Hyunki? Hey, come here if you want to get that ice cream, we don't have all day to spend here."

But Hyunki doesn't answer. Hyunjin slowly starts to panic, swallowing as he quickly grabs the basket and starts searching the food section, his heartbeat quickening. "Hyunki! This isn't funny! Get back here!"

But still, he can't see his little brother anywhere, and Hyunjin quickly runs over to an elderly couple, the only ones in the food section besides him. The market is unusually quiet for a Saturday evening. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a boy here? He's five years old, black hair and-"

"I'm sorry, young man. We just arrived, we haven't seen him," the woman says, giving Hyunjin an apologetic look before walking away with her husband. The tall male bites his lip and continues looking. He seriously didn't lose his little brother at a freaking supermarket. How is that even possible? What if someone took him?

Hyunjin spends twenty minutes running around, trying to catch a glimpse of Hyunki's black hair and dark red hoodie with no success. He is already about to find a staff member and ask if they can make an announcement when he hears it.

"Hyunjin hyung!"

Hyunjin spins around quickly, nearly losing his balance in the process. A sigh of relief leaves his lips when he sees Hyunki running towards him at full speed, almost tripping over his own little feet.

"Hyunki, where were you!? I was so worried, you can't just disappear like that!" The older scolds, but crouches down to hug Hyunki anyway.

"I needed to pee! I went to the toilet and I got lost, but Jeongin hyung helped me!"

Hyunjin freezes.

Jeongin? Oh no.

"Your brother is very quick, keep an eye on him," an amused voice says, and Hyunjin lifts his gaze to see Jeongin walking towards him as elegantly as ever, almost in catwalk. Hyunjin swallows, blood rushing to his cheeks at the sight.

Jeongin is smiling from ear to ear, showing pearly white teeth and dimples forming on his cheeks, his eyes the shape of a crescent.

"Y-yeah. I will!" Hyunjin stutters, trying to keep himself from turning into a tomato. "Thank you so much, Innie. For finding him, I mean," he mumbles, finally letting go of Hyunki and standing up straight.

"He actually found me. I was at the clothing section when he suddenly appeared, tugging at my sleeve and saying that he lost his hyung," Jeongin giggles, and Hyunjin actually blushes this time.

It's not a secret that Hyunjin has a major crush on Yang Jeongin.

In fact, probably everyone in school has a crush on the said boy. And Hyunjin really doesn't have to wonder why. With a smile brighter than the sun, his angelic voice and his warm-hearted personality, he could make anyone fall for him.

Jeongin himself doesn't seem to have any idea of the fact that probably the whole school is helplessly in love with him, always giving every single person an innocent smile who makes a move on him, unknowingly giving false hope to those poor boys and girls.

And always they end up having their dreams of being with the angelic boy shattered when Jeongin later tells them that he isn't interested in them in that way.

Often it ends to Jeongin's best friends Seungmin and Woojin having to drag either a raging boy or a crying girl away from a guilty-looking Jeongin. Seriously, Hyunjin has seen that scene countless of times.

Hyunjin himself has given up on confessing his feelings to Jeongin.

When the younger first moved to their school, Hyunjin was already head over heels for him after a week. And it didn't help that the boy is his _neighbor_ and Hyunjin has to see him literally every day.

Jeongin would always smile brightly at him when they saw each other, asking how Hyunjin's day has been. Every time they saw each other at school, Jeongin would smile from ear to ear and wave excitedly, and sometimes he would run up to Hyunjin to talk with him, completely oblivious to the jealous stares directed at them, his starry eyes focused on no one else but Hyunjin. Sometimes he would even wish Hyunjin luck and hug him tightly when he found out that the dancer is participating in a competition with his dance team. And every time, the older would feel his heart filled with warmth and his cheeks heat up.

It got even worse when they started hanging out in the same friend group. Woojin and Minho are friends, so of course the six of them spend a lot of time together at school. It got to a point where Hyunjin can't even talk to Jeongin without stuttering and messing up his words.

But then Hyunjin actually noticed how popular Jeongin was becoming and how the boy always seemed to smile and blush at the compliments and flirting attempts, and he started losing hope.

Jeongin is way out of his league.

"Hyung, can we go and get ice cream now?" Hyunki asks, staring up at Hyunjin with wide eyes, and Hyunjin finally tears his gaze away from Jeongin's shining eyes.

"Don't even think about getting ice cream after that. You gave me a freaking heart attack."

"But hyung!"

"No buts! I'll buy us pizza and that's it."

Hyunki pouts and crosses his arms, glaring at Hyunjin. "Fine! Can Jeongin hyung come over then?"

"What? Me?" Jeongin blinks, pointing at himself in confusion, and Hyunjin has to keep himself from screaming at how cute the younger boy looks when he is confused. "No, Hyunki, stop bothering Jeongin, he is probably busy-"

"It's okay, Hyunjin hyung," Jeongin giggles and Hyunjin melts. "I guess I can at least walk home with you guys, if that's okay with you?" The younger asks, tilting his head and smiling at Hyunjin again.

And who is Hyunjin to decline Jeongin's offer? It's not every day he can just casually walk the younger male home, he should just enjoy it now that he has an actual chance.

"Y-yeah! It's okay. I'll just... Go and get the pizza and then we can g-go," Hyunjin stutters, and Jeongin giggles again. Hyunjin turns red for the thousandth time that day, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he turns around and speedwalks back towards the food section.

When he returns, Jeongin is crouching down next to Hyunki and the small boy is quietly talking, causing Jeongin to laugh and... Is he blushing?

"Okay, let's go."

Jeongin stands up straight and makes an eye contact with Hyunjin, a knowing smile on his face, and the older boy swallows. What on earth did Hyunki just tell him?

"So, how's your dance team doing?" Jeongin asks once they are on their way home, Jeongin and Hyunjin walking side by side while Hyunki is skipping ahead of them, stopping to inspect every single rock or insect he sees before continuing.

"Good, I guess. We ranked second on a competition last week," Hyunjin says, looking at Jeongin as the younger smiles brightly at him. "Really? Congratulations!"

Hyunjin smiles as well, turning his head to hide his blush. "Thanks."

They are quiet after that, and Hyunjin bites his lip. Maybe he should invite Jeongin over. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? He has nothing to lose.

Except for his sanity.

"Hey, you can come over. I-I mean if you want to and you have time. It's okay if you don't want to, I was just thinking- I guess I should stop talking now," Hyunjin blabbers, scratching the back of his neck, his whole face burning bright red as he stops walking.

Jeongin stops as well, tilting his head and smiling at the older boy brightly again, and Hyunjin wants to cry. "Of course I can come over, hyung!"

 _Thank god._  Hyunjin smiles as well, nodding as he tries to hold back a sigh of relief. He can't believe Jeongin actually said yes.

"Hyunjin hyung! Jeongin hyung! Hurry up! I'm hungry," Hyunki whines, skipping over to them and grabbing their hands, trying to drag the older boys with him. Jeongin bursts out in a fit of giggles and Hyunjin shakes his head at his little brother.

The rest of the walk passes with Hyunki talking nonstop about every single thing he sees; the dog that passes them, the leaf-shaped cloud in the sky, a puddle of water on the sidewalk. Hyunjin is about to lose his mind, but then he looks at Jeongin who is just as excited as Hyunki and his heart is about to burst in his chest.

Once they reach the Hwang family's house, Hyunjin sets the bags down and fishes the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door. Hyunki sprints inside while Jeongin follows him calmly, and Hyunjin picks the bags up again before entering as well, closing the door after him.

Hyunki is already sitting on the couch and Jeongin is heading towards the kitchen, turning to look at Hyunjin over his shoulder. "Is it okay if I use your fridge while I'm here?"

"Go ahead," Hyunjin says, smiling as he follows Jeongin. The two fill the fridge in silence, sometimes their hands brushing against each other which turns them both into a blushing mess and they exhchange quick apologies every single time.

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows. Something is not right. Jeongin doesn't blush when he talks to Hyunjin. Never. He never blushes when they hug, so why the hell is he blushing now?

"Hyungs! Can we watch The Lion King? Please?" Hyunki asks, jumping on the couch, facing the kitchen with his hands placed on the backrest. Hyunjin sighs, finally closing the fridge. "Hey, stop jumping on the couch. It's not a trampoline. And we watch it almost every single weekend, can't we watch something else for once?"

Jeongin giggles, leaning against the table and tilting his head adorably at Hyunjin. "I'm voting for The Lion King, though."

Hyunjin turns his gaze to Jeongin, seeing a smirk on his face and the older narrows his eyes. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh," Jeongin nods, his smirk widening.

"Take that back."

"Make me."

Hyunjin doesn't need to be told twice. He plunges at Jeongin, causing the younger to shriek and run out of the kitchen, Hyunjin following close behind. Hyunki is howling with laughter on the couch at the two older boys that are running around the house at full speed. Jeongin is laughing loudly as well, and it's like music to Hyunjin's ears.

They are in Hyunjin's bedroom when the older manages to grasp at Jeongin's arm and pull him against his chest and locking the younger male between his arms. "No! Let me go!" Jeongin gasps, trying to catch his breath as he tries to wiggle out of Hyunjin's hold, still laughing uncontrollably.

Hyunjin smirks and is about to speak, but Jeongin accidentally kicks his leg and they end up losing their balance, both of them falling on the bed with Hyunjin on top of the younger boy. The latter is laughing even harder.

"Take it back," Hyunjin says, smiling at the laughing boy beneath him.

"N-never!" Jeongin weakly says, still giggling as he tries to push Hyunjin away. The older grins, grabbing both of Jeongin's hands with his left one and pinning them against the bed. Hyunjin's smile drops, and he speaks, his voice serious and low. "Oh, you'll regret that."

Jeongin stares at him in confusion for a second before he realizes what is about to happen, and he lets out a scream when Hyunjin starts tickling him, desperately trying to get away while howling with laughter. "No! No! Hyung, don't!"

"Take it back!" Hyunjin repeats, and Jeongin finally nods rapidly, still squirming. "Okay, I take it back, I take it back!"

The older smirks in victory and lets go of Jeongin's hands, letting the younger boy calm down in peace. And while Jeongin is calming down, he starts to freak out himself.

He is laying on top of Jeongin. Their faces are so close to each other, and Hyunjin can literally smell Jeongin's shampoo and feel the younger's breath on his skin.

Their gazes meet. They are both panting and their faces are red. Hyunjin swallows. He is about to get up when Jeongin suddenly smiles at him, probably the widest smile Hyunjin has ever gotten from him, and he just freezes.

They stare at each other in complete silence. Jeongin is the first one to move. He slightly lifts his head off the bed, their noses now touching, and Hyunjin's heart stops.

"Hyungs!"

Hyunjin shrieks in bewilderment and jumps, rolling off of Jeongin and just like that, he lands on the floor with a faint _oof_. He hears Hyunki and Jeongin both laughing loudly at him, and he grumbles, sitting up on the floor and rubbing the back of his head.

Normally, he would have been pissed. But the sight of Jeongin laughing at him and smiling at him with a look in his eyes that Hyunjin can't recognize, he can't help but think that it's okay.

And then it sets in.

_Jeongin was going to kiss him._

Hyunjin panics quietly to himself for the next three hours. It's 9 pm already, and they are in the middle of watching The Lady And The Tramp.

There are three empty plates on the coffee table as well as three empty glasses. Hyunjin is comfortably sitting at the end of the couch with his gaze glued to the TV. Jeongin is laying by his side, his head resting on Hyunjin's shoulder, his eyes closing slowly once in a while before shooting open again. Hyunjin doesn't know how they got into this position. He also doesn't know how he himself is still even alive.

Hyunki has already fallen asleep. He is laying next to Jeongin, his head on a small pillow settled against the side of Hyunjin's thigh. The dancer is glad that they have a big couch, so he doesn't need to be scared of the little boy falling to the floor.

"Hyung?" Jeongin's voice is quiet and already laced with sleep, and Hyunjin smiles lightly. "Yeah, Innie?"

Jeongin yawns and doesn't say anything for a moment, and Hyunjin thinks the younger already fell asleep, but then he speaks again. "It's late. I should go home."

Hyunjin's smile drops, and he moves his other arm from the backrest to carefully place it around Jeongin. "You don't have to. Stay."

Jeongin just hums tiredly in response, turning his head and nuzzling his face against Hyunjin's shoulder. The older smiles softly. Without realizing it himself, he brings his hand up to Jeongin's messy hair, stroking it gently. Jeongin sighs in contentment.

"Should we go to sleep?" The older asks, turning to look at the smaller male and Jeongin whines quietly. "Don't wanna move."

Hyunjin chuckles at the other boy's cuteness before placing his arm on the backrest again and Jeongin whines again when the older boy gets up from the couch.

"Come on, I'll take Hyunki to his room and you can go to sleep in my bed while I do that," Hyunjin says and Jeongin pouts, looking at the dancer through half-lidded eyes. "I don't wanna get up, hyung."

Hyunjin sighs, ruffling Jeongin's hair. "Then what? You want me to carry you or something?"

Jeongin smiles widely and nods, and Hyunjin groans before chuckling. "Why did I ask? Okay, wait here, I'll be back soon."

Hyunjin carefully picks Hyunki up in his arms, carrying the little boy to his own bedroom and setting him down on the bed. He grabs the duvet cover and gently pulls it over Hyunki before planting a small kiss on his brother's forehead, finally heading out of the room, back towards the living room.

Jeongin grins sleepily at Hyunjin, making grabby hands at the older boy, and Hyunjin chuckles. He quickly turns off the TV and the old DVD player and making his way back to the couch.

He crouches down slightly, his other arm sliding under Jeongin's legs and the other arm sliding under his torso, brushing against his shoulder blades. Hyunjin blushes as Jeongin smiles at him, the younger wrapping his arms around the older male's neck.

Hyunjin swallows when Jeongin rests his head against his chest. He starts making his way towards his own bedroom.

"Okay, princess," Hyunjin says and sets Jeongin down on the bed, the younger boy chuckling at the nickname. "If I'm princess, will you be my prince?"

Hyunjin chokes on thin air and he starts coughing, punching his chest and Jeongin just laughs at him. The older takes a deep breath, glaring at Jeongin. "Hey, not funny. I could have died."

"Well, your fault for being so shy. Come on, I wanna sleep," Jeongin once again reaches his hands towards Hyunjin and the latter blinks. "You want me to sleep next to you?"

"Where else would you sleep?"

"On the couch?"

"No!"

Hyunjin chuckles and he slowly slides to the bed to lie down next to Jeongin, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He realizes that they are both still wearing jeans, but right now he doesn't care.

Jeongin quickly wraps his arms around Hyunjin, hiding his face into the crook of Hyunjin's neck, sighing softly. The dancer smiles and he feels his face burning as he carefully places his other arm around the smaller boy, closing his eyes.

The next morning Hyunjin is the first one to wake up. The sunlight is shining through the window, and Hyunjin groans quietly as the light hits his face.

Jeongin is still sleeping soundly next to him, snoring softly. Hyunjin chuckles, smiling widely to himself as he stares at the wall, yesterday's events fresh in his mind.

Hyunjin flinches when he notices Jeongin waking up from his slumber and yawning tiredly, his breath tickling the side of the dancer's neck. "Good morning, princess."

"Morning, prince," Jeongin chuckles hoarsely, pulling his face away from Hyunjin, smiling up at the older. Hyunjin smiles back, a slight blush on his cheeks once again. If he got 1,500 won every single time he has blushed during these past 13 hours, he would be rich.

"....Hyung?"

"Yeah, Innie?"

Jeongin breathes in deeply, burying his face in the crook of Hyunjin's neck once again and Hyunjin frowns. He can sense the younger male's nervousness, and he comfortingly tightens his hold around the smaller. "What is it?"

"I like you," Jeongin breathes out quietly, and Hyunjin's heart skips a beat. The older blinks, feelings his cheeks heat up _once again_. His hand is trembling, and he swallows. Did he just hear right?

Jeongin tried to kiss him yesterday. There aren't many other explanations for that except that he likes Hyunjin. He wants to punch himself.

"I- Really?"

"I thought it's pretty obvious, especially after yesterday," Jeongin mumbles against his neck, and Hyunjin hums quietly.

"I-I like you too, Jeongin."

Suddenly, Jeongin giggles, and Hyunjin blinks in confusion when the younger pulls away to look at his face. "I know."

Hyunjin frowns, blinking once again. "You- you do?"

Jeongin giggles again, and suddenly, Hyunjin is laying on his back and Jeongin is sitting on top of his stomach. The older stares up at the smaller male with wide eyes.

Jeongin looks like an angel. The sunlight is hitting his face, his hair messy from sleeping, and his oversized t-shirt has dipped down, revealing his right shoulder and the soft, pale skin. The younger has a soft smile on his face. "You have been pretty obvious, hyung. I knew you at least had a small crush on me. And Hyunki told me yesterday that you actually have a huge crush, so that helped a lot."

Hyunjin blushes bright red and groans as he hides his face behind his hands, causing Jeongin to laugh at him. "You're adorable when you're blushing, hyung."

Hyunjin pulls his hands away from his face, glaring at Jeongin and trying to keep himself from smiling. "Stop that."

"Or what?"

Hyunjin smirks, suddenly grabbing Jeongin's wrists and pushing the younger against the bed, rolling on top of him and causing him to yelp in surprise. "Or I'll do this."

With that, Hyunjin presses his lips against Jeongin's. The younger's hands slide around his neck in a second, almost as if he was expecting it. Hyunjin's heart is beating so fast that he is sure it's going to explode in his chest.

Jeongin sighs softly into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Hyunjin's dark brown hair and Hyunjin sighs as well.

"It worked! It worked!"

Both of them freeze before they turn their heads to look at the door. Hyunki is standing there, beaming like it's his birthday party or something. Hyunjin gets up, glaring at the small boy and Jeongin sits up, smiling.

"You have five seconds to run, you little demon," Hyunjin says, smirking when Hyunki shrieks and turns on his heels, sprinting away from the door. Hyunjin turns to look at Jeongin, who already has a sun-rivaling smile on his face as he takes Hyunjin's hand, standing up as well to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, ily <3


End file.
